Doctor Who Series 7: The Fires of a Pheonix!
by REDHen
Summary: Once, the most evil last human on the planet. Now, the Doctor's best friend? Cassandra has joined the Doctor. Tiny bit strange, don't you think? Though Cassandra has still got her dodgy, spoilt, super star like ways, the Doctor is now firm friends with her. Is this true, or is the Doctor just jealous after the departure of Amy and Rory? Where are Amy and Rory anyway? Spoilers!
1. UCLO Part 1

Hello there! I'm new to the site. This is the 1sts story I've written for the site, so I'll appreciate all the comments, advice and constructive criticism you can give me! This story is about what I think should happen in the up-coming 7th series of 'Doctor Who'. It is going to work in the same format as a normal 'Doctor Who' series, which consists of 13 episodes. Each episode is going to consist of 2 chapters, so there is going to be a total of 26 chapters at the end of the series. There will not be a set time of how often I post a chapter, as I'm not really sure how long it's going to take me to write it all. Just make sure you check it out every now and then to see if there are any updates. Thanks for reading my story! Make sure you give me as much advice as possible!

"Burgers!", said the Doctor, as he darted round the TARDIS, turning the controls excitedly. "I really feel like some burgers! Yes, some lovely, chunky, meaty, greasy burgers. Now where can I get some burgers from? Hmmmmm. I know! The Planet Carnivi! Yes, the Planet Carnivi! A planet that is so carnivorous, it is literally made up of burgers! I'll just type in the coordinates….there we go! Off to Planet Carnivi! Geronimo!", and at that moment, the Doctor set off to the Planet Carnivi, however, on his way to the Planet, the Tardis suddenly jolted into a stop. The doctor stopped and looked around in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like burgers", said the Doctor curiously.

Suddenly, the Tardis dashed in the other direction at full speed. The Doctor grabbed onto the edge of the console in shock, as the TARDIS flung itself into the unknown. After a really long journey through the time vortex, the doctor realized that he was being dragged to somewhere really far in the future. He was pelted towards the ground, and he crash landed with a giant thud. He slowly opened the TARDIS door with caution.

He opened the door to see a bunch of feet with the biggest heels beside him. He realized that the Tardis had toppled really badly sideways.

"Hello Doctor. We've been looking for you", said the mysterious woman with very high heels. The doctor looked up at the woman's face, and his heart pounded with fear: he knew exactly who it was.

She was a woman that the Doctor has seen several times before, and whenever she's around, there has always been trouble. A woman the Doctor hoped he would never have to see again. A woman who didn't even used to be a full human! A woman that whenever you utter her name fear runs down your spine. A woman that you can't help but say the one word she was christened as.

"Cassandra!", said the doctor in shock.

"How do you know my name?", said Cassandra.

"How do you know _my_ name?", said the doctor, as he suddenly realized that Cassandra does not know who he is anymore (depending on what time it was for her).

"I think we've got some explaining to do Doctor. Come with me to my house", said Cassandra offering her hand to him.

On the way to Cassandra's house, the Doctor was recapping everything that had happened to Cassandra in the past in his head. He recapped the time he 1st met Cassandra. They met at "the end of the world" party and Cassandra was a flap of skin, claiming to be the last "pure" human around. He recapped the way that Cassandra betrayed everyone as she had attempted to get everyone on the ship killed. He went on to recap the 2nd time he met Cassandra. He remembered how they met again on New Earth, the planet that was habited by the human race after the earth was destroyed. He thought about the time when he turned Cassandra back into a human, making her forget everything about her time as a flap of skin and all the evil things she did to the doctor and lots of other people.

Before long, the Doctor arrived at Cassandra's house. The house looked very modern and very unusual compared to what you would find on the original Earth. I guess things would be different on new earth though, seeming as it is technically a different planet to the original earth anyway! The doctor went inside and sat down at the 'new table' with a cup of 'New Tea'.

Cassandra sat down opposite him. Cassandra told him that a mysterious unidentified object crash landed on New Earth recently. "We've called it UCLO. That stands for 'Unidentified Crash Landing Object'", said Cassandra.

"_Very_ creative name!", said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Well what would you call it then?", said Cassandra.

"I'll have to see it 1st, won't I, said the Doctor, and at that moment, the Doctor and Cassandra set off to UCLO.

On the way to UCLO, the Doctor asked Cassandra why she got the Doctor for help when she didn't even know who the Doctor was.

"I wasn't the one who sent for you. You see, I'm a journalist. My manager had asked for a person called the Doctor. He sent for you and tolled me to meet with you and work with you", said Cassandra.

"So basically, your Manager dragged me down to New Earth, hoping that I would work for 1 of his associates", said the Doctor.

"Yep! Pretty much!", said Cassandra.

"So where is this UCLO thing anyway?", said the Doctor curiously.

"It's just around the corner, and it's not a thing! It's a master piece!", said Cassandra excitedly.

At that moment, the Doctor and Cassandra walked round the corner to see the mysterious UCLO. Unfortunately for the Doctor, UCLO meant even more trouble…

He knew very well what it's name was…

The name has haunted him for ages, and I'm afraid it is about to haunt him even more now, and I bet when you hear it's name, it will haunt you just as much as well…

It was Satellite 5!

Make sure you check out the next chapter of 'Doctor Who Series 7' to see what happens to the Doctor, Cassandra, and the mysterious return of the Satellite 5!


	2. UCLO! Part 2

Hi again! It's REDHen here with a second Doctor Who chapter just for you. Continuing from the last chapter, the Doctor is going to check out the mysterious UCLO. New twists and surprises are about to unfold, and you are going to absolutely love them! I forgot to thank ... in my last chapter. She proof read the 1st chapter and generally helped me out on fan fiction. I found out about fan fiction from her, so if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be on here. I've tried to improve my writing skill as much as I could for this chapter, so it should be much better than the last (not saying my last chapter wasn't good). Any advice and constructive criticism will be accepted greatly. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

"No", said the doctor in great fear. "No, no, this is all wrong. Don't happen to me now. Not now, not ever", continued the Doctor who was trembling at the thought of all the terrible things that have happened in Satellite 5 before.

He trembled at the memory of floor 500, where everyone went and didn't come back. He trembled at the memory of everyone getting killed in the quiz shows hosted there, and he trembled at the worst memory of all. The return of the Daleks, witch also happened on the dreaded Satellite 5.

"What's wrong? What's so bad about UCLO? Do you know this thing from somewhere?", questioned Cassandra worriedly.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. You don't realize how much trouble this means. Satellite 5 is a place of disaster.", said the Doctor in a panic.

"Sata-what!", questioned Cassandra once more.

"Yep, that's it's name", said the Doctor.

"_Very_ creative name", said Cassandra mockingly.

"Oh will you shut up! Stop stealing my jokes!", said the Doctor, also very mockingly. "Satellite 5 is a place that I've been to a couple of times, and every time I've gone, disaster has struck. It was even taken over by my worst enemy of all, the Daleks! The Daleks are an alien species which-", continued the Doctor, but he was rudely interrupted by Cassandra.

"I know what Daleks are! I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah, well I just hope that there aren't any surviving ones ready to get us!" said the Doctor.

"But remember doctor, this could be before that incident", said Cassandra.

"That's the beauty of time travel!", said the Doctor with an excited, adventures look on his face.

"Anyway, enough chit chat. I know _you_ might not want to check out UCLO, but I'm going to. It's my job anyway! And if you don't come, I could get into trouble by my boss", said Cassandra persuasively, giving the Doctor a little hinted wink.

The Doctor paused for a moment, and gave Cassandra a suspicious look. After around 5 seconds of thinking about it, the Doctor makes his mind up. "Oh alright then!", replied the doctor in a giving up, but slightly cheeky tone of voice. Cassandra had a giant smile on her face, and she raced in as fast as she could.

The Doctor and Cassandra searched for 2 hole hours, but they couldn't find anything. Cassandra was beginning to have doubts about the place, but the Doctor reminded her that UCLO (satellite 5) has 500 floors, and it could take days to explore the hole place fully.

While searching, Cassandra asked the Doctor a question. "Do you usually travel with someone, or do you always travel on your own?".

"Are you kidding? I've travelled with loads of people in the past!", replied the Doctor in an exaggerated tone. "But they've all gone now", continued the Doctor, bowing his head in sadness.

"I could travel with you.", said Cassandra, but before the Doctor could answer, he heard someone shouting.

"Is someone there?", said the mysterious voice. After searching through the rubble of the crash landed satellite, the Doctor found a short woman with tanned skin and Black hair. She looked in her twenties.

"Thank god someone's there!", she said. "I've been waiting hear for ages! I'm starving!", continued the mysterious woman.

"What happened?", replied the Doctor.

"Things were going well. There were no problems what so ever, but then 1 of the boilers broke. We sent a someone to go and fix it, but he made a mistake and accidentally broke a wire that leaded to the mother board. All the power went off. We went plummeting down to the ground, as gravity pulled us to this mysterious planet. Everybody else, attempted to escape, but there weren't enough space pods, so I was left alone. I've been waiting hear, stuck under this rubble ever since. It's been a real rough few days, I don't know what to do".

After she had finished explaining everything, the Doctor asked for her name. "It's Megan, what's yours. "I'm the Doctor", replied the Doctor (obviously!) "You! Your legendary on this ship! You saved everybody from the Daleks! You look very different to how they said you looked.", said Megan in a surprised and excited tone. She then turned her head to look at Cassandra. "And I'm assuming this is Rose?", she said.

"Who?", questioned Cassandra curiously.

"It doesn't matter Cassandra", said the Doctor, trying to move on, so Cassandra doesn't remember about all the things she did to Rose when she was a flab of skin. The Doctor turned round to Megan, so he can answer her question. "Rose is long gone unfortunately. Anyway! Let's get you out of this rubble.". The Doctor moved a giant chunk of rubble out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't realize there was a sharp bit on the end, and it cut right through her limbs. "I'M SO, SO SORRY!", SAID THE Doctor in a giant panic, as Cassandra let out a giant gasp and Megan let out a giant scream (quite rightly!).

"Oh dear.", said Megan in a very relaxed voice. "Looks like I'm not going to live with an injury this bad. There's something I must tell you before I die. Something that the members of Satellite 5 have been wanting to tell you for ages.", continued Megan.

"What? What do you want to tell me?", said the Doctor Excitedly and Hurriedly.

"The question will be asked", said Megan.

"I already know that!", said the Doctor jokingly.

"No! There's more. The phoenix's fire will relight. The question will be asked and the phoenix's fire will relight.", warned Megan, and at that moment, she fainted.

"Is she dead?", said Cassandra regretfully.

"No, not yet. She's just fainted, but she'll die within the hour", said the Doctor, still curious from what Megan had said.

"We better go and tell my boss what has happened", said Cassandra, and at that moment, they left.

"I must say Cassandra, you did a brilliant job working with the Doctor", said Cassandra's boss. The Doctor and Cassandra had just briefed their discoveries to the boss. "Thanks, but I couldn't do it without the Doctor", said Cassandra. Cassandra then looked at the Doctor. "Speaking about that, have you made your mind up about me travelling with you Doctor". The Doctor paused for a minute and then answered.

"It depends. As long as we can stop off at the nearest fast food place 1st. I could just murder a good burger!", said the doctor with a giant smile on his face.

The end.

Next Time: Cassandra is about to set off for her 1st journey in the Tardis, but things go wrong, as the Tardis is dragged to New North Pole, where she gets into a bit of trouble with the yetis! Make sure you check back here soon to see what happens to the Doctor and her new companion in the next exciting escapade, 'The Doctor's Winter Wonderland Adventure!'


	3. Winter Wonderland Adventure! Part 1

Hello again! Who's ready for the first part of the exciting second episode of my 'Doctor Who' series? _I_ know I am! I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently. In fact, I haven't updated in ages! You could ay I had a bit of a writers block! I'm sorry! I just want to say a big thank you to those people that commented on my last 2 chapters. You don't realize how grateful I am for it. I've taken everything you've said into account, and have tried my best with this chapter. I've been struggling to work out what you mean with my tenses, so if you give me some examples, it would be greatly appreciated. I have also edited the death scene near the end of chapter 2, so the Doctor seems less uncaring! You can check that out if you want. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Great!", said Cassandra sarcastically. "Just great! You promised me a trip full of lots of monsters and excitement, and this is what I get!", continued Cassandra.

"Well I'm _so-ray_! It's not my fault the Tardis got dragged down to 'New North Pole' by some kind of mysterious force! Oh, and yes, that mysterious force _could_ be Alien!", said the Doctor impatiently, but with a slight jokey tone in his voice as well.

_You may be thinking, "why are they in 'New North Pole'!". Let's start from the beginning. The Doctor and Cassandra had just set off in the Tardis for Cassandra's first adventure through space and/or time…_

"So, where do you want to go?", said the Doctor with great anticipation.

"I don't know. Probably…Somewhere exciting!…With _lots_ of aliens", said Cassandra in joy.

"I know just the planet", said the Doctor as he clicked his fingers together in excitement.

"Where?", said Cassandra even more excitedly than the Doctor.

"Oi!", shouted the Doctor sharply. "That's for me to know and for you to find out", riddled the Doctor, who had a cheeky smirk on his face.

Suddenly, a great force wrapped around the TARDIS, like a magnet.

"What's going on?" said Cassandra worriedly.

"The TARDIS is being pulled somewhere with great force, and for the second time in one day as well! Humph!", remarked the Doctor.

"Yeah, sorry about the first time", said Cassandra with a giggle.

At that very moment, the TARDIS landed, but instead of burying itself into the ground or toppling over onto the floor like expected, it slid across the floor with great speed.

"Wer-hhat happened their!", said Cassandra in a tone that obviously suggested she thought the situation was ridiculous.

"We've obviously landed somewhere icy, and if my scanners are correct, much more icy than you would think", said the Doctor as he opened the TARDIS door, revealing an icy waste land. It was 'New North Pole'.

"You are kidding me, right?", said Cassandra, obviously shocked.

"Nope! Welcome to 'New North Pole'!", projected the Doctor excitedly.

"'New North pole'! You promised me a place full of aliens and I get _this!_", cried Cassandra sharply.

"Oh stop being spoilt!", said the Doctor abruptly, but also jokily, like usual! "Your acting just like you acted when-", said the Doctor, before quickly stopping and realizing that he shouldn't mention Cassandra being a flab of skin in front of her.

"When what?", said Cassandra suspiciously.

"Anyway, ready for a good ol' winter wonderland adventure!", said the Doctor, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"O…K…", slurred Cassandra, still very suspicious from what the Doctor had just said.

The Doctor and Cassandra left the TARDIS.

"Why isn't it really cold out here?", queried Cassandra curiously and surprisingly.

"Because the TARDIS has got a special field that protects us from extreme weather conditions", said the Doctor logically, with a smile on his face.

"A very useful blue box then!", confirmed Cassandra.

"Yep! Very useful! It can also translate languages in a way so it seems like all aliens speak English!", boasted the Doctor exaggeratingly.

"What other tricks can it do?", asked Cassandra in a cheeky tone.

"Well Cassandra, all you need to do is fiddle with the controls and _all sorts _of things could happen!", teased the Doctor, raising his eye brows.

"Why are we walking all the way out here anyway!", puzzled Cassandra, slightly annoyed.

"Dunno. Exercise?", said the Doctor jokingly.

"Great!", said Cassandra sarcastically. "Just great! You promised me a trip full of lots of monsters and excitement, and this is what I get!", continued Cassandra.

"Well I'm _so-ray_! It's not my fault the Tardis got dragged down to 'New North Pole' by some kind of mysterious force! Oh, and yes, that mysterious force _could_ be Alien!", said the Doctor impatiently, but with a slight jokey tone in his voice as well. "You do know I was joking with the good exercise thing?", continued the Doctor.

"Do you even know what we are looking for? Do you even know if it's near here?", questioned Cassandra impatiently.

"Is that the 'New Earth' way of saying "are we nearly there yet?"", puzzled the Doctor Jokingly.

"Oh, ha, ha!, said Cassandra exaggeratedly.

"Looks like fate has listened to your demand. Look!", said the Doctor excitedly.

Cassandra looked up to see a giant building with a humongous satellite dish on top of it.

"More Satellite stuff! Travelling with you doesn't become half boring Doctor!", shouted Cassandra annoyingly.

The Doctor tutted and mutted and then went inside the building with Cassandra following behind. The inside of the building was surprisingly empty! There was no actual flooring and the only furniture and equipment was against the side, resting on plastic bags. The technology all seemed quite complex, yet it seemed to be very cheap. The Doctor figured that it was made by a reasonably advanced life form that struggled to create decent technology in the cold climate. If only he realized how wrong he was.

Cassandra on the other hand was typically disgusted by the state of the place. She was thinking of how it could be brightened up and how it could be made more stylish and homely.

"Look at this place!", said Cassandra, obviously expressing her opinion.

"Yes! Very interesting", said the Doctor in an intrigued tone, raising his eye brow slightly.

"GET OUT!", said a mysterious voice coming from the entrance, behind the Doctor and Cassandra. "GET OUT NNNOOOOOOOOOWWW!", continued the voice. The Doctor and Cassandra turned round to see a creature only talked about in legends. It was a yeti.

"_Awwwwww! A puppyyyyyyyy!_",bussed Cassandra with a bundle of energy. She charged up to the Yeti and hugged it. "Oh they're so cute!", she continued. The Yeti pushed Cassandra away.

"She's a very eager female isn't she", said the Yeti.

"Shhhh", whispered the Doctor, as he gave the yeti a big jokey wink. "Anyway, what business do you have on this planet? What is it you want?", continued the Doctor.

"We want the planet's magnetism", said the Yeti.

"You want what!", screamed Cassandra in confusion, as the Doctor turned round, forgetting Cassandra was there.

"The planet's magnetism!", confirmed the Yeti. "Planet earth has 2 of the most powerful natural magnetic poles in the universe…..surprisingly!", continued the Yeti, trying to mock earth at the same time.

"Why do you want the planet's magnetism! All you Yeti's ever want nowadays is the reuniting of all specie- oh!", said the Doctor, suddenly realizing what the Yeti was going on about.

"Yes Doctor, I, along with the other Yetis, want to stick all the planet's together!", confirmed the Yeti.

Will the Yetis succeed in their plan to stick the planet's together, and will Cassandra ever travel to a place with lots of aliens and monsters? Find out in the next exciting chapter (and I'll try not to take as long with it this time)!


End file.
